Broken White
by Juyon
Summary: "Je suis le Musicien, le quatorzième Noah et vous et votre ordre noir paierez pour avoir brisé ce qui ne vous appartenait pas…" Yaoi : Nea x Allen  Traduction de Kithren
1. Prologue

-man ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que l'histoire, je en suis que la traductrice…

Voici le prologue de Broken White ! J'ai tout de suite adorée cette fanfiction, alors j'ai voulue vous la faire partager… Bonne lecture !

(PS : Cela en ralentira pas la publication de L'héritier millénaire, qui passe avant ! )

Prologue

Awekening

L'arche des Noah était l'un des objets les plus puissants existants, pouvant littéralement rendre réel le moindre souhait de son possesseur, bien que peu pouvaient véritablement jouir de cet immense pouvoir.

En fait, personne au cours des sept-milles dernières années n'avait pu totalement contrôler le joyau blanc. Même le comte millénaire ne pouvait complètement éveiller la ville immaculée de son sommeil sans fin…

Noah avait très bien construit son arche…

Le Quatorzième, ce Noah qui n'était même pas censé exister, était l'exception à cette règle. Le Noah de la musique pouvait contrôler l'arche mieux que quiconque par le passé, même mieux que le comte lui-même, mais même lui ne pouvait faire totalement appel aux pouvoirs de l'arche immaculée… Quelque chose manquait, quelque chose de fondamental, alors l'arche resta plongée dans son sommeil éternel. Les jours de succédèrent, puis les années laissèrent leur souvenir sans que rien ne change…

C'est seulement quand il eut trahi le comte que le quatorzième réalisa enfin quel était le chaînon manquant, ce qui mènerait au réveil inespéré de la ville immaculée…

Suite à cela, le Noah de la musique et son frère aîné investirent tout leur temps à rechercher cette pièce manquante, s'en rapprochant toujours un peu plus, ainsi que de l'espoir de réveiller enfin le plein pouvoir de l'arche. Alors qu'il étaient si près d'y arriver, alors que leur but n'était plus qu'a un pas, le malheur s'abattit sur eux et le comte retrouva leur trace. Ce jour, le Noah du donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère…

C'est seulement alors que le destin semblait s'être ligué contre lui, que tout semblait perdu, que la chance tourna. Le musicien, adossé à un mur de briques rougies par le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure, vivait ce qu'il savait être les dernières secondes de sa vie quand ce qu'il cherchait désespérément vint à lui de son propre chef…

La clef au pouvoir de l'arche des Noah fixa le quatorzième de ses doux iris argentés, avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Petit et fragile, il ne pouvait avoir plus de cinq ans et sa main gauche, rougeâtre, abordait un cristal luisant d'un douce lueur verte, l'innocence…

Le Quatorzième sourit du mieux qu'il en était capable, fixant son regard doré vers le jeune garçon, un regard que la vie quittait peu à peu pour le gouffre froid de la mort. Il ne demanda pas son nom au gamin, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, car il le savait déjà, de même que la raison qui avait amené le jeune en ce lieu, Transi de froid, perdu et abandonné, le petit cherchait la chaleur au cœur d'une nuit glacée… Seul…

Le noah ne pouvait offrir beaucoup, ses membres s'engourdissant sous l'action du froid et la vie s'écoulant par la blessure à son torse, mais il fit de son mieux, ne pouvant donner ce que les yeux argentés du gamin mendiaient…

Le quatorzième mourut cette nuit la, léguant au jeune égaré sa première expérience de la mort, mais malheureusement pas la dernière…

Dix années passèrent et les événement s'enchaînèrent rapidement pour le jeune garçon, qui devint un adolescent, puis un exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre. C'est alors qu'il avait quinze ans qu'il revit pour la première fois le Quatorzième. Piégé dans l'arche entrain de s'écrouler, il mit les pieds dans la sale secrète…

En s'écroulant, l'arche avait déjà arrachée au garçon beaucoup de ses êtres chers, il n'en restait plus que deux en vie. Il était sur le point de se briser, il le sentait, il n'en supporterait pas un de plus…

Dès que le jeune homme mit les pieds dans la salle immaculée, le Quatorzième trouva la force d'extirper sa conscience des tréfonds de l'esprit du jeune homme, l'endroit ou il avait lui-même enfouis son âme et ses souvenirs, plusieurs années plus tôt…

Son regard attiré par son étrange reflet, le jeune garçon fixa ses iris argent sur l'ombre qui avait remplacée celui-ci, un regard ou se mêlait tristesse et confusion….

S'étonnant un instant qu'il ait autant grandit en seulement dix petites années, le quatorzième lui sourit légèrement…

Le jeune homme à qui il avait légué le statu de Quatorzième était définitivement quelqu'un de lumineux et de pur… de blanc…

-ma clef, mon Timcampy…

La voix du Noah de la musique résonna dans la lumineuse pièce alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le piano. Le Noah regretta un instant de ne pouvoir toucher son hôte, goûter à la beauté de celui-ci, mais il n'était qu'un esprit, que le musicien. Il devait se contenter de regarder et de l'influencer, rien d'autre…

Bien sur, s'il l'avait choisi, il aurait pu s'emparer du corps du gamin et le faire sien, mais cela tuerait le jeune homme et cette idée, le Quatorzième la détestait cordialement… Mana, son frère chéri, avait aimé ce petit comme son propre fils, l'avait en quelque sorte adopté… Ce qui faisait de lui son neveux…

Mais pourtant…

-Mon Allen…

Cette phrase, seulement chuchotée, fut enterrée par la mélodie qui se mit à retentir dans la pièce, dans la ville blanche toute entière, tel une Ode par sa perfection au navire blanc des Noah, une mélodie que tous devaient entendre…Les mots commencèrent peu à peu à accompagner le bruit cristallin du piano, s'échappant des lèvres d'Allen, puisque le musicien voulu les entendre. Peu à peu, le regard d'Allen devint vague et la chanson gagna en force, de plus en plus intense…

-Mon _blanc_…

Oui, le jeune homme était sien, le Quatorzième verrait à ce qu'Allen lui appartienne à jamais…

-Tes désirs, mes tes désirs dans la chanson !

La voix bourrue qui avait retentie dans la pièce interrompit la transe du musicien, faisant cesser la mélodie par la même occasion. Les iris d'argent se détachèrent de la partition, alors que le jeune semblait se perdre dans des souvenirs plus ou moins lointains…

-M..mes désirs… ?

Chuchotés d'une voix démontrant aisément son égarement, ses mots se firent entendrent alors que son regard dérivait un instant vers l'ombre du Quatorzième, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur les notes noires et blanches du piano quasi lumineux de l'arche. La mélodie se fit de nouveau entendre, comblant le silence qui semblait déjà prendre trop de place…

« Mes désirs… »

Directement extirpés du cœur d'Allen, ses pensées étaient si intense qu'il furent presque audibles, alors que la musique continuait, sans fin…

-Redonnez moi mes amis…

« Je ne veux pas être seul… je veux… »

-Ne disparaît pas, Arche !

Le son des touches durement enfoncées sonna tel un coup de tonnerre, mais fut aisément couvert par le désir du jeune homme, quasi palpable, résonnant en symbiose avec le pouvoir de l'arche… Le vrai pouvoir de celle-ci…

« Je veux… ! »

Ensuite, le Quatorzième ne su pas ce qu'il se passa, il se rappelait seulement de la douleur, qui semblait affluer des liens qu'il avait avec Allen. Il tenta un instant de résister, mais c'était peine perdue, puis plus rien… seulement les ténèbres…

Un sentiment étrange l'emplit quand il se réveilla, plus tard, dans l'arche. Clignant frénétiquement des yeux, il tenta difficilement de redresser son corps ankylosé, encore un peu embrumé par l'inconscience qui venait de le quitter…

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps, identique à celui qu'il avait perdu dix ans auparavant, seule la blessure manquait à l'appel… Il était vivant…

Il savait qu'avec l'immense pouvoir de l'arche, il lui serait un jour possible de redevenir lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se produirait aussi tôt… Il devrait remercier Allen pour ça… Lui parler…

Il lui fallu seulement vouloir voir Allen pour que l'arche réponde, transformant un des murs blanc en une immense fenêtre ou il pouvait voir le jeune homme… Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, mais pas du tout… Entrain de combattre l'une des machines démoniaques du comte, Allen n'en menait pas large. Les yeux d'or du quatorzième se rétrécirent quand il vit à quel point son protégé était blessé, il devait faire quelque chose…

Avant même qu'il ait pu évoquer le pouvoir de l'arche pour se mêler à la bataille, un autre exorciste arriva et détruit l'Akuma de niveau quatre qui avait blessé Allen… Un froncement de sourcil se fit voir sur les traits du quatorzième quand celui-ci réalisa à quel point les innocences étaient devenues puissantes. Une chose était certaine : elles avaient déjà commencées à évoluer…

Un sourire ravi étira les traits du Noah. Tout allait comme prévu, sinon mieux qu'il en l'avait espéré…

Avec son contrôle sur l'arche, personne ne saurait qu'il était la, qu'il était vivant, alors il pourrait observer Allen à son aise, tout en attendant le bon moment pour se montrer… Son sourire s'élargi quand il porta un doigts gris en bas de l'écran, sur l'image du jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Mana penserait de lui s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées du moment…

-Que penserais-tu, Mana… ? Que penserais-tu si tu savais à quel point j'apprécie ton fils chéri… ?


	2. chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre de Broken White ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fanfiction ! Merci…

Reviews

Lulubell Alynn : Merci, je suis contente de voir que mon travail est apprécié ! J'avais peur de rendre l'histoire difficilement compréhensible… L'auteur en est présentement à envieront 5 chapitres et cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture, alors il se peut que parfois, je doive attendre la sortie d'un chapitre pour le traduire… La suite de l'héritier millénaire ne tardera pas… ^^

Allen-kun-Mellok : Mais de rien, j'espère que tu aimera tout autan de deuxième chapitre…

**Chapitre 1**

**Broken white**

Une main d'un gris rappelant la cendre se posa doucement sur un bras couleur de neige, effleurant délicatement la peau pale, comme si elle avait été faite de verre et aurait pu se briser au moindre impact. Le jeune homme était comme une poupée de porcelaine aux teintes blanche et argentée, somptueusement brisée, parfaite en touts points hormis pour son bras gauche, mais cela n'entachait en rien sa beauté, au contraire… Semblant taillé dans un onyx des plus pur, une croix écarlate paraissait presque luire au dos de sa mains, l'innocence. Le noir ténébreux contrastait avec l'immaculé de l'épaule, ou les deux teintes de mêlaient pour former un motif bien particulier, semblable à de sombres flèches dirigées vers la blanche lumière…

Les lèvres du Noah s'étirèrent en un sourire torve et ravi, dévoilant ses dents blanches qui détonnèrent avec l'ébène de son être, avant que son regard doré comme de l'or liquide ne détaille lentement la silhouette du garçon. L'adolescent, dépouillé de son uniforme d'exorciste, était seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Cette dite chemise n'était presque plus blanche, tellement elle avait été éclaboussée et tachée par l'écarlate du sang qui s'était échappé des nombreuses blessures visibles sur la peau pale de l'exorciste… Ou il 'y avait pas de plaies, des bleus noirâtres emplissaient allégrement l'espace…

Le Quatorzième fixa finalement son regard dans celui d'Allen, mais les iris gris cendre étaient placides, vides de toute émotions humaine…

Allen Walker était un ange d'argent muni d'une unique aile éthérée, brisé sans la moindre pitié…

Le sourire du Noah s'élargit alors qu'il posa une de ses mains sur la joue pale d'Allen et se pencha légèrement vers le corps enchaîné à la lourde chaise de pierre qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Approchant son visage de celui d'Allen, ses mèches noires se mêlèrent au blanches du gamin, alors que peu de distance séparait les deux êtres…

-Se cacher est inutile maintenant, non ? C'est bien, enfouis ton esprit aussi loin que tu le veux, mon cher neveux, je m'occuperais bien de toi, comme je me suis occupé de ces sales humains qui ont osés te faire du mal…

Il appuya ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen avant de se reculer un peu et de s'arrêter, immobile. Un gémissement lui parvenait de sa droite et son sourire s'estompas alors qu'il tournait ses iris glacés vers la source du bruit. Quelqu'un osait être encore en vie… ?

Un des humains avait réussi à se relever, appuyé contre le mur taché de son sang et de celui des trois inspecteurs que le Noah avait réduits en pièces un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleu et de fixer le Noah qui se tenait devant lui, son sang s'écoulant lentement vers la mare qui s'étendait déjà à ses pieds…

- Noah… W…Wal...Ker… ?

La voix de l'humain était grinçante, démontrant aisément son état déplorable, mais le Noah se contenta de sourire avant de pencher la tête vers le jeune homme enchaîné près de lui…

-Walker ? Non, mon neveux chéri dors pour le moment, mais c'est mieux ainsi…

Le Quatorzième s'approcha lentement de l'humain, s'arrêtant juste devant lui avant de s'accroupir pour être à on niveau…

- Je suis le Musicien, le quatorzième Noah et vous et votre ordre noir paierez pour avoir brisé ce qui en vous appartenait pas…


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici enfin le chapitre deux ! Dire que j'ai eut du mal est un euphémisme, c'est tellement compliqué, j'ai peinée à comprendre le sens des phrases tant elles étaient bourrées de métaphores... Un bon défi ! (vous irez jeter un coup d'œil à la version anglaise, si vous voulez-vous faire une idée de mon travail et du mal de crane que j'ai maintenant... ) Si quelqu'un sait quelle arme anti-akuma est 'Magun' je suis preneur... J'ai eut beau chercher, mais je n'ai rien trouvée, alors j'ai laissée 'Magun'.

Au fait, pour ceux qui suivraient mon autre fic : L'héritier millénaire, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce si vous voulez voir le chapitre 8 voir enfin le jour... Pour faire simple, j'ai écrit, écrit et réécrit deux versions de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider entre les deux... Voulez-vous que la victime du Quatorzième soit Lavi ou Tyki ? Sachant que l'un des deux mène inévitablement à une death-fic et que l'autre... peut-être aussi, mais en plus long...

Réponse aux rewiews :

Lulubell Alynn : Ce genre de fautes de frappes m'arrivent régulièrement, c'est pour ça que je relis ce que j'écris, cette petite avait du échapper à mon attention... J'espère que celui-ci sera mieux... ^^ En fait ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire, c'est ce qui se produit déjà... Le quatorzième étant resté en tant qu'observateur avant... Une petite note, à la fin du chapitre, aidera peut-être à ta compréhension...

Mayuko-chan : Fait ! Désolé pour cela, je l'avait citée dans mon résumé au départ, mais j'ai éditée et oubliée de le remettre... Ma faute. ^^'

Fan de yaoi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du tout du genre à abandonner une fic, surtout si elle est sur ... Au pire, je la recommence depuis le début, mais ne l'arrête pas... ^^ Par contre, dans le cas de poster rapidement... **sifflote**

Allen-kun-MelloK : Voila enfin la suite ! J'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que Nea ait tué Luberrier... Il mérite bien d'être mis en pièce par le Noah qu'il a lui même mal traité... C'est vrai que ce cher Quatorzième est assez mignon dans sa manière d'agir avec son blanc chéri... ^^

OoNakuoO : Merci... Je fait de mon mieux pour rendre cela clair et net, mais j'ai assez de mal...

hinata : Moi aussi j'aime bien l'histoire... ^^ J'aime tout autant le 'My Darling' de Nea à l'intention d'Allen-kun... XD

crownclown123 : Voila la suite ! Je tenterai de poster rapidement, cette fois...

vittel : Merci ! cette traduction me donne bien du mal ! Nea est un de mes personnages préféré, moi aussi je saite sur les fic le contenant... En passant : Je ferai peut-être bientôt ma propre fic de NeaXAllen... Une histoire ou Allen, dans l'arche, aurais réussi à ramener l'arche en tant que tel, mais pas ceux qui y ont disparus... Immédiatement, il se mettrait à dos Komui et bon nombre de membres... Peu à peu, il en viendrait à ne faire confiance qu'a cette ombre qui lui tient nuit et jour compagnie : Nea...

sutoroberiikeeki : Voila la suite !

hinata : J'espère que tu aimera la suite !

Aiyushan : Pas besoin de traduire, l'espagnol est l'une des quatre langues que je parle... ^^ Voila la suite !

love yaoi : Oui, c'est vrai, même en Anglais, les fic contenant du NeaXAllen sont rarissimes... C'est pourquoi ma prochaine en sera une ! (voir la réponse de Vittel pour le résumé...)

**Chapitre 2**

**A little Noah madness**

C'est avec un air bienheureux et en fredonnant que le Quatorzième émergea de la pièce emplie de fumée, enjambant négligemment un cadavre, toute son attention captée par l'inerte poids-plume immaculé qui reposait au creux de ses bras. Pressé de récupérer son blanc si précieux, il avait permis à l'humain à ses pieds de périr rapidement, mais maintenant il le regrettait un peu, il aurait préféré le tuer particulièrement lentement et douloureusement. Il avait été pressé. L'urgence de retrouver Allen avait amplement surpassée son désir d'abattre ceux qui le lui avaient pris. Le Quatorzième se demanda vaguement ou étaient partis le reste des habitants du lieu, car il n'en avait vu qu'une dizaine sur son chemin. Bien sur, il n'avait tué que ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés entre lui et son neveux chéri.

Une fois qu'il serait en toute sécurité à bord de l'arche, il pourrait toujours rebrousser chemin et exterminer ce qu'il restait de vies humaines dans cette branche de l'ordre noir. Une fois qu'il serait cruellement venu à bout des derniers, il pourrait passer à la prochaine branche... Puis à la suivante...

Le fredonnement du quatorzième Noah marqua une pause, alors qu'il s'immobilisait, penchant légèrement la tête vers le sol. Immédiatement, il plissa les paupières, masquant en partie ses iris d'or. Ce bruit avait tout d'un coup de feu et venait d'un étage plus haut, s'il ne se trompait pas...

Soupirant, il attira tendrement contre lui la charge entourée par ses bras, déposant un instant ses lèvres contre le pâle front blanc. Un léger fredonnement satisfait se fit entendre quant il sentit le jeune homme réagir légèrement au contact, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Encore à te cacher ? Ne veux-tu donc pas leur dire bonjour ?

Sa voix, amusée, retentie juste avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'escalier, d'où lui parvenait des bruits de pas. S'il ne se trompais pas, il aurait à faire face à quatre opposants.

Il eut juste assez de temps pour déposer son neveu au sol, appuyé contre le mur, avant que les exorcistes soient sur lui, attaquant à l'aveugle à cause de la fumée. Le Musicien sourit, puis grimaça tout en évitant la première attaque d'une épée qui fit chanter l'air à son passage, toujours aussi mortelle dans l'opaque fumée.

Les yeux dorés du Noah semblèrent soudain se mettre à luire, habités par une flamme mortelle qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le quatorzième allait tous les tuer, le désir de sang qui montait en lui l'exigeait. Il allait les vider, les saigner, les faire crier... Peindre les murs de ce bâtiment de leur sang. Ils paieraient pour ce qu'ils avaient faits à son blanc chéri...

La main ébène du Noah glissa le long du bras noir de son ange d'argent, s'arrêtant au poignet, au moment ou l'innocence figée dans la main réagit à sa présence, éclairant la scène d'une lueur verdâtre. Le sourire du gris s'élargit, de même que la flamme qui illuminait son regard...

Vient, Crown Clown, Répandons leur sang, mettons-les en pièces !

À peine cette phrase s'était-elle fait entendre qu'il tira sur le poignet du bras noir, ignorant la légère brûlure de l'innocence et changeant au fur et à mesure celui-ci en une grande épée d'innocence. Le Noah leva la lame de son neveu juste à temps pour bloquer une deuxième offensive de la lame noire de son ennemi, Magun, le métal des deux armes chantant admirablement bien l'un avec l'autre. Le musicien appuya ensuite sur l'épée qui reposait dans sa main droite, alors que la fumée s'éclaircissait peu à peu, lui dévoilant enfin son opposant. Le possesseur de Magun regarda fixement les yeux d'or fondu du Noah lorsque celui-ci se mit à ricaner.

Il pouvait voir les yeux bleu s'assombrir sous le choc, mais ne manqua pas non plus l'expression de stupeur des autres exorcistes.

Ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas attendus à le voir ? Oui, il pouvait bien comprendre la confusion de la vue d'un Noah appelant le pouvoir de l'innocence. Et s'il en brandissait une ? C'était de la folie, tout simplement. Le quatorzième rit mentalement, Ces humains ne devaient rien y comprendre...

Par contre, avait-ils à être surpris de le voir _lui_ ? Ce n'était pas la raison de leur présence, le tuer ? Tuer le traître : Allen Walker, qui au final avait perdu son Noah ? Les humains qu'il pouvait voir n'avaient pas été appelés en renfort ?

Nea n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir quand l'or et l'argent de judgment. apparu non loin des deux larmes qui s'entrechoquaient. Son sourire se tari à cette vue, il ne savait même pas si un Noah pouvait survivre à un tir à bout portant de _ce_ fusil. Réagissant sur le champ, il attrapa à la dernière seconde le canon de judgment, juste avant que celui-ci ne fasse feu, déviant le tir. Inutile de dire qu'au contact de cette innocence inamicale, la brûlure fut bien plus vive que pour le Crown Clown.

Soudain tout se stoppa, redevenant d'un étrange calme, tous avaient les yeux fixé sur lui. Non, sur sa main gauche plus précisément, présente malgré l'épée d'innocence. Les yeux d'or du Noah prirent note du sang qui tachait sa tenue plus il comprit la raison de ce brusque revirement.

Ah...

Ils étaient venus secourir son précieux Allen et à sa vue, ils avaient crus qu'il avait fini par être possédé par son Noah. La rage brûlante du musicien fut rapidement remplacée par un intense amusement. Ses yeux d'or empli de compréhension quand il se retourna de nouveau vers l'exorciste à l'uniforme doré.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde... ?

L'œil de l'exorciste, celui qui n'était pas caché par le masque blanc, glissa lentement sur lui, le détaillant.

Bien le bonjour, général Cross !

Le quatorzième baissa l'épée de son neveu, remarquant avec amusement que les exorciste ne faisaient pas de même, se contentant de serrer leurs armes, confus.

Vous êtes venus pour sauver mon Allen n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en suis déjà occupé, comme vous pouvez le voir...

Le Noah s'écarta et puisque la fumée commençait peu à peu à se dissiper, ils purent enfin apercevoir le corps derrière lui. Oh qu'il allait devoir longuement s'expliquer... Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir affirmé à Cross, par le passé, que le seul moyen pour lui de retrouver un corps était de voler celui de son hôte... détruisant son âme au passage.

Évidemment, cela avait été un beau mensonge, mais l'air s'affichant sur le visage des exorcistes démontrait amplement à quel point il avait été efficace.

Oui, le sourire de Nea s'élargit encore plus, il aurait beaucoup à expliquer. Pas qu'il leur en dirait beaucoup, bien sûr. Le Noah avait toujours préféré garder ses pensées pour lui et cela n'était pas près de changer. Il partageait seulement ses secrets avec Mana, son frère bien-aimé...

Information pour les lecteurs : Ceux qui torturaient ce cher Allen étaient les membres d'une coquine section de l'ordre noir. Un groupe qui pensait pouvoir ainsi obtenir des informations sur le quatorzième et le Comte millénaire... Ces bâtards n'ont eut que ce qu'ils méritaient !


	4. Chapitre 3

Comme j'ai eut des demandes de suites rapides et que j'avais bien envie de travailler sur cette fic, voici une suite bien rapide ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'ai particulièrement aimée traduire les dernières lignes... ^^ Par contre, il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nos deux mignons compagnons... Eh dire que maintenant, alors que j'écris, je devrais en fait être en cours... Oh que j'aime les infirmières paranoïaque qui veulent éviter le plus possible les risques, alors me donne congé à chaque cours d'educ...

Bon, voici la suite ! Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez peut-être un autre chapitre ce soir... L'héritier millénaire ! Ainsi que peut-être le chapitre 4 de cette fic, on ne sait jamais... *smile*

Oh, je vais aussi commencer bientôt la traduction de : **Darker Shades of Reality **de AbaratFox J'adore tout simplement l'histoire... Je commencerai dès le moment ou j'aurai terminée cette traduction...

Réponse aux Rewiews : (étrangement, il y en a moins cette fois *sifflote* )

Verlorener Engel : Je t'ai déjà répondue XD

lala : Voila la suite ! Rapide, non ? ^^ Peut-être l'autre chap ce soir...

ErynCross : Voila la suite ! C'est vrai que c'est bien comme fic... ^^

vittel : Voila la suite ! Pour ma fic, il faudra attendre que j'ai fini l'héritier millénaire ou Mémoire de Noah (ou alors que je m'ennuie XD) ça fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des autor-alert... J'apprécie énormément et espère que tu suivra longtemps mes fics !

**Chapitre 2**

**A Little bit of Seriousness**

La pièce était entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres, mais ça ne le dérangeais pas, ses yeux dorés pouvant aisément s'adapter à la noirceur de la pièce. Non, l'obscurité ne le tracassait jamais. Il voyait aisément la forme recroquevillée contre le mur de pierre, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse. Un bras blanc pâle, ressemblant presque à de l'argent dans l'obscurité et un autre bras, noir comme la nuit, entourant ses genoux. Il était évident que son blanc cherchait un quelconque réconfort, se contentant de serrer contre-lui ses propres jambes dans sa solitude.

Son blanc chéri ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que le Noah pouvait parfaitement le voir. Le quatorzième était confortablement installé sur un tapis, qui lui avait été fourni un peu plus tôt par la congrégation de l'ombre.

L'ordre noir avait fini par accepter ses exigences, c'est à dire être en tout temps en présence de son précieux Allen, principalement car ils voulaient garder un accès à l

son arche. Nea avait fini par accepter de leur laisser mettre les pieds dans sa ville immaculée, mais uniquement s'ils satisfaisaient la moindre de ses demandes, aussi insignifiante soit-elle.

Un sourire satisfait étira soudain les lèvres du Noah de la musique. Ce qu'il leur avait proposé avait rapidement capté l'attention des plus hauts placés. Il avait laisser sous-entendre, par exemple, qu'il pourrait peut-être leur dévoiler de juteuses informations sur le comte et les Noah, ou aussi leur laisser un plus grand pouvoir sur l'arche, pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Le fait que les haut-maréchaux n'étaient pas assez stupide pour refuser l'aide d'un Noah aussi favorable que lui avait peut-être aussi aidé...

Les yeux d'or du quatorzième passèrent de son protégé au lit aux draps intacts, il n'y avait même pas mis les pieds. Allen releva soudain la tête, précédemment enfouie au creux de ses bras. Le regard sombre, mais oh combien sombre, d'Allen le fixa entre les mèches blanches et les cils noirs de son possesseur. Un regard si empli d'une telle douleur et d'une telle tristesse que Nea du serrer les points au sang pour éviter de retourner à la congrégation faire quelques meurtres supplémentaires.

- Mana ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, n'est-ce pas... ?

La voix d'Allen, telle un murmure, était imprégnée d'une grande tristesse. Le quatorzième ferma les yeux un instant, puis se releva, affichant un léger sourire qui se refléta dans ses yeux quand il les rouvrit. Lentement, très lentement, il passa ses bras derrière les genoux et le dos d'Allen, puis le souleva avec une constante lenteur. Il savait bien que s'il allait trop vite, il aurait tôt fait d'effrayé son blanc, ce qu'il voulait éviter. Nea déplaça son précieux chargement jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant avec une certaine douceur.

Se laissant glisser en avant, appuyant ses mains sur les genoux d'Allen, alors que celui-ci laissa tomber ses mains sur les côtés, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Les yeux gris argent de son blanc le fixèrent d'une émotion indéchiffrable quand il écarta légèrement les genoux du jeune homme, juste assez pour s'avancer un peu plus . L'une de ses mains quitta ensuite un genoux maintenant tremblant pour se poser sur la joue du plus jeune, retraçant la marque maudite du bout des doigts. avant de relever légèrement le menton tremblant. Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du Noah tomba quelques seconde, juste assez pour poser celles-ci sur celles, rosées, de son chéri. Les lèvres chaudes de son blanc tremblaient légèrement quand il se détacha de lui, son visage soudain d'une couleur rosée. Le léger sourire qui trônait sur les traits de Nea s'agrandit et s'attendrit à cette vue, avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix tendre.

-Ne te pose pas de questions aussi stupides, chéri, Mana te considérait comme son propre fils...

L'obscurité présente dans le regard gris sembla s'éclaircir un peu, alors qu'une esquisse de sourire se fit enfin voir sur ses traits, puis il chuchota un léger : «Merci», avant de fermer les yeux un moment, durant lequel le sourire du Noah se fit soudain sournois.

Son blanc ne pu retenir un doux gémissement quand la main du Noah, toujours ou son menton, descendit jusqu'à ses épaules, effleurant la peau pâle. Se laissant doucement glisser sur le plus jeune dans une position légèrement subjective, tenant maintenant l'autre d'une poigne d'acier. Quand les yeux gris de son Allen s'ouvrirent soudainement, le fixant, il ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'élargir encore plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru possible.

-Maintenant..., ronronna-t-il d'une voix douce, allons nous coucher...

Un son indigné s'échappa des lèvres de son blanc, alors que Nea poussait un peu précipitamment sa tête sur l'oreiller...


	5. Chapitre 4

Comme promis, j'ai réussie à poster ce chapitre ce soir ! Si j'ai le temps, vous aurez le prochain demain matin ou midi ! C'est étrange, je semble avoir plus de mal à arriver à temps si je me laisse une semaine au lieu d'une journée... Peut-être, dans ces cas la, ais-je simplement trop de temps... Pour ce qui est de L'héritier millénaire, il ne me reste qu'a transcrire, mais je ferai cela après une bonne cession de piano... Tsunaita te ni kiss wo me tente beaucoup...

Lulubell Alynn : Voici une réponse combinée pour tes commentaires des chapitres 3 et 4 ! Oh comme j'aime avoir une rewiew par chap, même si je publie rapidement... Oui, traduire cette fic est un vrai défi ! J'insiste beaucoup sur le fait d'être fidèle à l'auteur, peu importe si je dois me casser la tête sur une mini expression ! C'est vrai que j'ai aussi pensée à Mugen, mais entre 'mUGEn' et 'mAGUn' seule les lettres de début et de fin sont semblables... Surtout que ce ne peut pas être une faute de frappe, vu qu'elle l'a répétée deux fois et toujours de cette façon... C'est ;a moi d'être désolée dans le cas de L'héritier millénaire, j'ai prise beaucoup trop de temps à poster... C'est vrai que dans le dernier chapitre, ils étaient vraiment chou, mais dans celui-ci, encore plus ! Comme tu as sûrement pu le voir, j'ai réussie à poster à temps, le soir à 19h27 U_U Oh... ma réponce est plus grande que tes deux Rewiews réunies O.O Une grande réponse pour ma seule Rewiewveuse(oh, un mot inventé ! XD) de cette fois ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimera tout autant ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

**the fourteenth**

Nea voulait être constamment en compagnie de son neveu, ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, ainsi quand la congrégation commença à envoyer de nouveau son blanc en mission, il fit ce que tout bon Noah ferait, il suivi. Il l'accompagnerait toujours, bien qu'il ne tue pas d'Akumas, car son neveu _chéri _lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

Donc, il faisait attention de ne jamais les tuer, bien qu'il soit peu aisé pour lui de résister à l'idée de les réduire en pièces, de rire avec une joie pure à l'idée de l'abattage, dans un grand bain de sang. Il le voulait tellement...Oh qu'il le souhaitait. Chaque nerf de son corps le lui demandait, mais il résistait.

Le Noah se retiendrait toujours s'il le fallait. Il le ferait pour son blanc chéri, car celui-ci ne voyait pas les cris des âmes perdues de la même façon que lui. Il ne les entendait pas comme cette belle musique, cette musique de guerre et de mort, que Nea appréciait. Comme ces cris le faisait souffrir, Allen ne comprendrait jamais, c'était certain...

Non pas que le quatorzième ait voulu qu'il comprenne. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce qu'il voulait était qu'Allen joue sa propre musique, sa musique de vie avec ses sourires, son rire... Ce que Nea aurait voulu par dessus tout était écrire la musique de son blanc chéri...

Le musicien voulait cela plus que n'importe quoi, cette soif de tuerie n'était rien en comparaison. Il le voulait même plus que la tête ensanglantée du Comte. Il voulait son Allen. Que les yeux d'argent de son chéri ne voient que lui, qu'il ait ris et souri pour lui. S'il le fallait, il tuerait tout les autres vers lequel Allen se tournerait...

Mais il était un _bon _Noah, il suivrait son Allen. Il serait ce que son chéri voudrait qu'il soit, humain.

Cela avait été le plan... Jusqu'à-ce que son blanc ne meure...

_Son_ chéri blanc se tenait la, son sang coulant lentement le long de ses jambes. Un torrent de sang rouge s'écoulant hors de son corps depuis son ventre, ou une plaie béante laissait s'enfuir sa vie. Les lèvres rosées d'Allen se tachèrent peu à peu d'écarlate, alors qu'il trébucha tout en crachant du sang. Ses yeux d'argent fixé dans les siens, alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Les iris argent détaillant l'or des siennes alors qu'une fois le choc passé, la bouche de Nea se referma et que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

Son chéri lui souriait quand son corps ensanglanté toucha le sol imbibé de rouge. Cette même teinte colorant ses cheveux et son Crown clown. Une étrange haine envers cette surface morbide enfla en lui d'une façon déraisonnable, obscurcissant son esprit. Comment cette chose osait-elle tacher **_son blanc chéri_** ... ?

Les yeux argentés devinrent peu è peu vides, puis se fermèrent doucement...

Le bruit de la respiration pénible et sifflante lui parvint et l'enfant choisi, le Quatorzième et musicien de l'arche, sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, puis entendit un rugissement inhumain retentir sur le champ de bataille. Les centaines d'Akumas, regroupés en de nombreux essaims, tous sans exception, reculèrent avec peur. Les exorcistes présents en firent de même, leur yeux apeurés fixés sur lui.

Les yeux du Noah devinrent d'un or fondu sauvage et brûlant, alors qu'il était submergé par la folie des Noah Les mains couleur cendre vinrent se perdre dans ses mèches noires, alors que l'inhumain rugissement se fit de nouveau entendre, tout devenant une mélodie décordée à ses oreilles. Son corps sembla se mettre à brûler de l'intérieur, alors que tout devenait de cette couleur qui l'avait tant plongé dans la rage.

Rouge.

Rouge.

Rouge !

Et puis blanc.

Cette teinte sembla l'entourer, refroidissant son corps et sa rage. Un son flotta ensuite jusqu'a lui, un fredonnement doux et beau, puis celui-ci se muta en mots. Un chant qui sembla chasser toute trace de cette rage ou de cette brûlure en lui.

Et soudain, le garçon s'endormit...

Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendres...

Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent...

Sur ce visage amoureux...

Nea sentit des bras minces entourer son cou, s'accrochant à lui conne s'il croyait que le Noah disparaîtrait. Un corps mince blotti contre le sien. Les lèvres humides et douces sur sa joue, alors qu'il continuait de chanter.

Des milliers de rêvent flottent au dessus de la terre...

Ces rêves...

Dans la nuit, quand les yeux argentés tremblent...

Tu es née dans une lumière éternelle...

Bien que des millions de mois et d'années soient passés...

Peut importe combien de prières sont retournées sur terre...

Je continuerai de prier...

Les bras du quatorzièmes tombèrent le long de son corps, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les iris d'or détaillèrent le champ de bataille, voyant sang et mort pu importe ou il regardait, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit le blanc Crown clown se resserrer autour de lui.

Le musicien constata finalement qu'il pouvait bouger, plus ses mains sombres et tachées de sang s'élevèrent pour se placer sur les hanches du corps pressé contre le sien. Il se recula seulement bref instant, tournant la tête pour apercevoir le visage de l'autre et les lèvres tachées de cramoisi, d'ou s'échappa la fin de la mélodie.

- S'il-te plait, livre cet amour... Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous...

Note pour les lecteurs : Quand le quatorzième voyait rouge et que son corps semblait brûler, il était entrain de se changer en sa forme originelle de Noah, comme Tyki dans l'arche...


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà la suite, et à temps en plus de cela ! Voilà, j'ai réussie, j'ai postée un chapitre hier midi, un hier soir, un ce soir et je tenterai d'en poster un autre demain ! Et dire que j'ai du mal à poster un chapitre par semaine habituellement ! O.O J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! ^^ J'ai particulièrement aimée traduire un lime, c'est amusant… (D'après ce que l'auteur a dite, il y aura bientôt un lemon… XD )

Allez-donc faire un tour sur mon profil, j'y ait postée un sondage pour mes prochaines fics ! ^^

Réponse aux Rewiews

Lulubell Alynn : Moi aussi, je suis parfois un peu paresseuse dans l'écriture de Rewiews, mais quand je suis celle qui en reçois, je peut écrire aisément des romans ! ^^ J'espère que tu trouvera mon travail tout aussi bien sur ce chapitre ! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup après cela… Pour l'héritier millénaire, j'ai terminée d'écrire le chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'a le retranscrire à l'ordinateur… ^^ Bonne lecture !

love yaoi : En fait l'histoire est du point de vue de Nea et elle le restera, car je tient à être le plus possible fidèle à la version originale… Voila enfin la suite, quelques heures plus tard XD As-tu trouvé le temps long ? *smile* Oh… Mes fautes de frappe me rattrapent ! Je dois toujours relire mon texte deux ou trios fois car j'inverse des lèvres si j'écris trop vite…

vittel : Crois-tu encore Halluciner cette fois-ci ? Pour une fois que j'écris dans un court laps de temps… ^^ Au fait, L'héritier millénaire sera posté ce soir ou demain et l'histoire touche à son terme, alors la fic n'attendra pas trop… (Par contre, je ne sais pas si ce sera celle-là que j'écrirais… J'ai faite un sondage sur mon profil, va y jeter un coup d'œil, ok ? (tu pourra aussi voir des résumé des possibles prochaines fanfictions ! ^^

ErynCross : C'est vrai que pour suivre la version Anglaise, c'est tout un défi ! Voilà déjà la suite !

**Chapitre 5**

**What comes after**

Nea traînassait sur sa chaise, ses bras gris cendre repliés sur son torse. Il portait les mêmes vêtements en loques depuis plus de seize heures. Ses yeux d'or étaient fermés, alors que l'infirmière de l'ordre noir aboyait ses ordres à son personnel. Le Noah permis à son esprit de dériver un moment.

Seulement en écoutant... respirant... se reposant juste un moment...

Il avait survécu, mais pas beaucoup des camarades de son blanc en avaient fait de même, bien que les plus importants ait eut plus de chance que les autres. La compatible des Darks boots avait réussie à survivre tant bien que mal, ainsi que le bookman jr. La femme qui pouvait contrôler le temps l'était aussi, bien que la canalisation trop longtemps forcée de son innocence l'ait tant épuisée qu'elle peinait à simplement respirer. L'autre compatible parasite était gardé à vue par les infirmières, mais le quatorzième Noah savait qu'il survivrait.

Les exorcistes pouvaient être dès plus entêtés.

L'exorciste au katana avait survécu lui aussi. En fait, celui-ci et Nea étaient les deux seuls combattants à ne pas être présentement traités par les infirmières. Kanda avait déjà guéri et Nea, étant Noah, guérissait tout aussi vite, bien qu'il doive admettre qu'il se sentait drainé de plus d'une façon...

- Tu devrais être mort, Allen ! Cet Akuma t'a poignardé !

Le quatorzième entendit nettement la voix de la compatible des Darks Boots. Elle était très affectée par les évènements, il pouvait nettement entendre des sanglots dans sa voix.

- J'ai crue que tu étais mort...

Sa voix était telle un murmure lors de cette dernière phrase. Sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, Nea ouvrit ses yeux dorés, rencontrant le bleu de ceux de la compatible. Elle le regardait d'une manière presque accusatrice, comme si le Noah avait souillé son neveu chéri, l'avait rendu moins humain. C'était ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, alors qu'elle le fixait.

La pensée que tout aurait été plus simple si elle aurait été morte lui traversa l'esprit.

Il pouvait les tuer et tout simplement en finir avec tout cela. Il pourrait les faire mourir lentement et péniblement. Cette fille humaine serait la première, puis il passerait au bookman jr, puis au Kendora, qui serait l'un dès plus appréciables. Ensuite, les autres suivraient rapidement...

Après, ce serait juste entre son blanc et lui, sans personne d'autre. _Son_ Allen, qui était apparemment encore affecté de leur précédente cohabitation. Souillé juste assez pour lui permettre de survivre à ce qui aurait tué tout être humain ordinaire

Son précieux blanc n'avait jamais été véritablement humain... Pas depuis Mana...

Le quatorzième interrompis là ses pensées, alors qu'il se leva lentement de son siège. Il garda soigneusement ses lèvres en une ligne simple et ses yeux vides, alors qu'il passait entre les membres de la congrégation de l'ombre, jusqu'à son blanc. Les yeux gris d'Allen étaient fixé sur ses mains, son corps tendu sous la chemise bleue bouffante et le pantalon noir qu'il portait. Le Quatorzième n'avait plus croisé son regard depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, depuis le moment ou son chéri avait réussi à refréner la bête qu'était le Noah de Nea.

Le Musicien n'aimait pas cela, Il détestait cette situation. Il devait tuer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il en avait besoin.

Le Noah se tint un moment immobile devant son blanc, qui était assis sur un des lits d'hôpital, semblant être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Une pointe de colère se fit sentir et Nea attrapa le bras de son neveu, mais celui-ci ne réagit presque pas, gardant toujours son regard sur le lit ou ses mains, semblant éviter le regard du quatorzième.

Celui-ci se retourna et commença à tirer son blanc vers la sortie de la pièce, quand une douce voix se fit entendre.

- Vous ne saviez pas, n'est-ce pas ? vous avec cru...

Le musicien marqua une pause près de la porte, bien qu'il aurait préféré partir rapidement.

- Vous aviez peur. Vous pensiez qu'il était mort, vous aussi...

Les yeux d'or de Nea se fermèrent un instant, alors que sa prise sur le bras d'Allen se raffermissait.

-Je suis Noah...

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il était Noah, les humains ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Là ou Allen était la lumière, il était la plus profonde obscurité.

Vous ne pouviez avoir l'un sans l'autre, sinon tout s'effondrerait à coup sûr...

Son cher neveu ne s'opposa pas à lui lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall de la congrégation de l'ombre, restant calme et le suivant sans un mot. C'est seulement une fois rendu à sa chambre qu'il s'arrêta, mais Nea se contenta de l'attraper et de la faire tomber sur le lit. La porte se ferma doucement, sans un grincement, puis le quatorzième fixa ses yeux, devenus d'un or brûlant, sur son Allen.

Nea avait besoin de son blanc, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans lui. Comme le Noah avait souillé la blancheur d'Allen, celui-ci avait éclairci la noirceur d'âme du quatorzième. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait tuer ces humains, ceux qu'il aurait voulu plus que tout voir s'écarter d'entre lui et son blanc.

Le Noah de la musique existait uniquement pour son précieux blanc, tout son monde tournait autour de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir le sourire de son blanc, s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il détruirait ce monde. S'il ne pouvait pas faire que ces yeux argentés le regarde, ne regarde que lui, ce monde ne vaudrait plus rien

Il ferait tout au nom de son Neveu chéri…

Il fallu au moins attendre dix minutes avant que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à enfin bouger. Son blanc se redressa, s'assoyant sur le lit, le froissement de ses vêtements et des draps perçant le silence. Il pouvait enfin sentir le regard des yeux gris, ce regard qui le voyait enfin.

… _Les yeux argentés devinrent peu è peu vides, puis se fermèrent doucement..._ _Cette même teinte écarlate colorant ses cheveux et son Crown clown…_

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, puis le Noah se retourna vers son blanc et une seconde plus tard, ou peut-être moins, il était sur le lit. Les mains couleur cendre agrippèrent la chemise usée de son blanc et tirèrent vers le haut, faisant glisser celle-ci. Le vêtement fut retiré, puis lancé négligemment de côté. Les mains grises, si foncées comparée à la peau blanche de son chéri, glissèrent alors lentement sur les côtes d'Allen, le caressant doucement.

Ses mains descendirent ensuite vers le pantalon noir, mais la main de son blanc agrippa la sienne au moment ou il allait l'enlever. Son chéri tremblait. Le regard d'or brûlant se déplaça pour examiner les iris argent liquide, d'ou s'écoulait maintenant de silencieuses larmes cristallines, qui se perdaient ensuite au travers des mèches blanches, déployées en éventail sur l'oreiller. Il quitta un instant le torse pale des yeux, baissant son regard jusqu'aux jambes de son blanc sur ses hanches, qui tremblaient.

Les larmes du jeune homme semblaient lui dire d'arrêter, que son blanc chéri avait peur, mais ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard était tout autre. Au travers d'une légère peur et d'incertitude visible dans l'océan de mercure liquide, Il y voyait une demande, un supplice, celui de ne pas le quitter, de rester avec lui, d'être plus près de lui.

Une supplication de ne jamais le laisser derrière, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Être seul était ce qu'Allen craignait le plus, par dessus tout….

Qui Nea était-il pour seulement penser refuser cela à son si précieux chéri ?

Il se pencha, posant ses lèvres grise sur les douces rose tremblantes, qui finirent pas s'écarter, laissant le Noah approfondir le baiser. Son blanc goûtait à des choses qui aurait dues lui être défendues, il y prenait même plaisir.

Nea se détacha un instant des lèvres si tentantes, un large sourire satisfait menaçant de fendre son visage en deux, avant de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son tendre blanc.

-Oh mon pauvre blanc brisé… Si pur hormis pour l'obscurité qui t'habite, sache que ton Noah ne te laissera jamais le quitter…


	7. Chapitre 6

Oh, vous ne savez pas à quel point ce chapitre a été ardu à traduire ! Pas que la façon d'écrire de l'auteur ou les mots choisis ait été plus difficiles qu'auparavant, mais ce chapitre entier n'est qu'un grand Lemon… Imaginez ce que cela a été pour moi de travailler la dessus, alors que je dois lire chaque phrases un nombre incalculable de fois, pour trouver les bons mots… Je dois dire que si quelqu'un m'aurait vue, j'aurais probablement parue plutôt rougeâtre ! S'il y a des fautes, je crois être excusée d'avance, vu le mal que j'ai eut à me relire tant j'étais embarrassée…

Autre petite chose étrange que j'ai notée… Il semble que ma dyslexie soit revenue au galop avec ce Lemon ! L'un semble influencer l'autre, je fais soudain une faute aux deux mots et ne sais plus comment écrire le trois quart des mots que je connais… mdr

Réponses aux Reviews

Lulubell Alynn : pour cette fois-ci, je me suis peut-être pas autant surpassée niveau rapidité, mais on peut dire que j'avais des conditions atténuantes… Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre et si l'autre n'est pas un autre Lemon, je devrais poster au délai d'avant le Lemon… Alors demain probablement ! ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils vont particulièrement bien ensemble ces deux la…

Vittel : Voici la suite de celui-ci ! l'héritier millénaire arrivera demain, je me suis enfin décidée de quel perso j'allais presque tuer ! XD (J'ai écrite l'histoire presque en entier avec chaque avant de me décider ! XD )

ErynCross : Oui, c'est vrai, la fin du dernier chapitre était assez romantique… ^^

Kyouyimina Miuya : Il faut dire que je passe un moment sur chaque traduction, ne serais-ce que pour comprendre exactement ce que l'auteur a voulu dire et le retranscrire au mieux… J'ai ton respect ? Cool ! XD J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre de ta fic ! ^^ Je posterai les prochain des miennes demain… ^^ Bonne lecture !

Allen-kun-MelloK : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !

Kamille : Inhumain ? Tu proteste ? Ok, j'aime l'inhumain *smile* Bon, voila la suite de cette fic… l'autre arrivera demain !

**Chapitre 6**

**Mine**

Un bras d'un blanc d'ivoire entourait sa nuque, alors que son opposé, d'ébène, enserrait son être dans une douce étreinte, logé au creux de son dos. Il pouvait sentir le corps de son blanc, allongé sous lui, trembler légèrement, alors qu'il permettait au gris de s'approcher encore plus. Laissant aux mains de cendre le droit de le caresser tendrement, de parcourir le creux des cuisses à la teinte crème, avant de continuer leur chemin plus bas, se perdant le long des longues jambes… Puis remontant doucement.

Un doigt à la peau sombre s'insinua doucement dans le corps tremblant de son blanc, bientôt suivi par un second, arrachant un gémissement de douleur en entrant dans le corps qui lui était entièrement offert. Le musicien posa un doux baiser au coins des lèvres rosées, alors qu'elles haletaient à la recherche d'air, avant de s'en emparer dans un intense baiser.

Le Quatorzième n'en pouvait presque plus, luttant contre son corps tendu, s'efforçant de garder son désir bouillonnant sous contrôle. Il sentit vaguement les ongles de son blanc s'agripper à son cou et son dos, alors qu'il retirait lentement ses doigts, seulement pour les repousser une nouvelle fois. Son blanc gémit à son oreille, attisant un peu plus le désir déjà brûlant.

Nea laissa échapper un grondement profond, irrité. Il devait se dépêcher, car il le sentait, il ne pourrais plus se retenir bien longtemps. Retirant de nouveau ses doigts, il étira son bras jusqu'à la table de nuit, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait après quelques essais infructueux. Ramenant l'objet jusqu'à lui, il l'ouvrit rapidement et versa une partie de son contenu sur son index et son majeur.

Les iris argentés fixèrent son geste avec une certaine inquiétude et interrogation quand à la suite, mais le Noah se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant avant de repousser une nouvelle fois ses doigts habiles à l'intérieur son blanc chéri, faisant grimacer celui-ci. Allen ne résista pas quand il entreprit un premier mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de celui-ci, se retirant seulement pour entrer plus profondément. Son sourire satisfait grandi quand les lèvres rosées de son banc se séparèrent, alors que le jeune homme se mettait à haleter, puis il changea légèrement son angle avant de pousser une nouvelle fois, plus durement.

Le son qui fut arraché au corps de son blanc chéri était une merveilleuse musique à l'oreille de Nea, alors que le corps pâle d'Allen s'arquait en avant, sa tête volant en arrière d'un même mouvement. Les yeux argents étaient grand ouvert, mais surtout emplit de plaisir. À cette vue, le sang du Noah sembla se mettre à bouillonner et il retira ses doigts, s'efforçant de retirer son pantalon le plus rapidement possible.

Dès que le sombre vêtement fut tombé, il couvrit son membre de la même substance utilisée un peu plus tôt et ne laissa pas à Allen même un instant pour se reprendre, écartant les jambes blanches et se positionnant entre elles.

Alors que les orbes argentés se fixaient dans leurs homologues dorées, un soudain rougissement colora les joues pales d'Allen et ses lèvres se séparèrent, mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de retrouver sa voix, Nea poussa son corps en avant, son sourire s'élargissant quand il sentit le corps sous lui céder.

Le son qui s'échappa de son blanc quand il le prit fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase, réduisant son peu de contrôle à néant. Immédiatement, son corps sembla s'enflammer, alors que ses orbes dorées laissèrent place à deux puits d'or en fusion. S'enfonçant en son blanc dans un mouvement de va et vient, se délectant du corps cambré sous lui, Nea était incapable de se contrôler plus, ses mains empoignaient fermement les hanches du plus jeune.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou couleur neige, sa tignasse noire s'y étalant, devenant de plus en plus humide de sa sueur et de celle de son chéri, il sentit Allen se cramponner à lui, alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus durement en lui. Les nombreux gémissement du blanc lui faisaient perdre la tête, le poussant plus loin dans le désir, dans le plaisir.

Le Noah déplaça son visage de ce coup délicieusement courbé pour aller chuchoter doucement quelques mots à l'oreille de son blanc, alors que ses bras gris tiraient un peu plus le corps de celui-ci contre lui.

-Tu est maintenant mien, tu sais ? Mien et seulement mien…

Les iris d'un nuageux argent se dévoilèrent légèrement, plongeant dans l'or qui leur faisait face, avant qu'un brusque spasme ne cabre le corps d'Allen alors qu'il venait. Tendu contre le musicien, ses hanches pressées contre les siennes, il le serra contre lui, sembla vouloir rapprocher son amant le plus possible, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Nea vint peu après, un grondement sourd retentissant aux oreilles du blanc chéri.

Il prit un moment pour se ressaisir, reposant son corps encore brûlant sur le torse et les épaules d'Allen, avant de relever de nouveau la tête, ses yeux d'or se délectant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Reposant mollement en dessous de lui, le souffle court et son corps toujours agité de bref soubresaut, de sombres contusions apparaissant peu à peu sur ses hanches et ses cuisses.

Des marques qu'il avait lui-même causées à _son_ blanc, alors qu'il avait complètement pris possession de lui. Il lui appartenait, à jamais…

Son blanc laissa échapper un grognement d'inconfort lorsque le liquide blanc commença à s'écouler hors de lui, se rependant sur le lit. Même s'il détourna son visage de lui pour faire face au mur, Nea eut amplement le temps d'apercevoir ses joues, teintées d'un rouge assez charmant.

Aussi doucement qu'il pu, le musicien se retira de son blanc, mais arracha quand même une légère plainte de douleur à son chéri. Posant son corps sombre sur les draps maintenant sales du lit, Nea attira le corps pale d'Allen contre lui, posant celui-ci contre son torse. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre Alors que son blanc se repositionnait contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son Noah.

Quand il fut certain que l'autre s'était endormi, Nea laissa retentir un léger rire dans la pièce, puis ces quelques mots, soufflés alors que son tendre regard se perdait sur le corps pale qui reposait contre lui…

-Oui, cela te rend vraiment mien…


	8. Chapitre 7

Voici (enfin ?) le chapitre 7 ! En fait, j'ai annoncée au dernier chapitre que celui-ci serait le dernier, mais non, finalement il y en aura d'autres ! Soulagés ?

Ps : Je posterai l'héritier millénaire quand j'aurai retrouvée mon cahier d'écriture qui semble s'être fait la malle…

Réponse aux Rewiews :

luciole eteinte : c'est vrai que ces deux la peuvent être mignon… ^^

vittel : merci ^^ Bonne lecture !

ErynCross : Oui, le chapitre 6 était quelque chose XD Voilà le 7 ! J'espère que cela est bien traduit !

Mikky-Story : Aller me harceler sur mon autre fic ? Ce sera quoi ensuite, ma team de scantrad ? XD

**Chapitre 7**

**Fighting in the dinning hall**

Ses yeux dorés quasiment réduits en de simples fentes sous l'énervement qui montait en lui, Nea adressa un énième regard noir à l'autre homme qui se tenait non loin de lui, auquel l'autre s'empressa de répondre, fixant ses iris bleu glacial, ou transparaissait amplement sa fureur, dans les siens. Kanda se leva avant lui, haletant à cause de la fatigue, son arme lâchement tenue dans sa main droite. Ses vêtements, en lambeaux, démontraient grandement l'intensité du combat qu'il venait tout juste de vivre.

Le quatorzième nota aigrement qu'il n'était pas mieux loti que l'exorciste. Sa chemine reposait sur les côtés de son torse, déchirée, alors qu'une manche manquait. Son pantalon de cuir noir, quant à lui, était recouvert de nombreuses fines entailles, marques laissées par la lame acérée de Mugen. Lui aussi cherchait vainement à retrouver son souffle, tout en défiant son adversaire du regard.

Tant l'épéiste que le Noah étaient recouvert de sang plus ou moins séché, bien qu'étrangement aucune blessure ne soit visible sur le corps des deux hommes. Fronçant les sourcil, le musicien se releva, tout en essuyant du revers de la main un peu du liquide écarlate de sa joue. Tout en s'accotant sur un décombre quelconque, Nea tenta sans grand résultats de se décrasser un peu, soufflant quelques mots pour lui-même.

-Hum… Je ne crois pas que cela risque de marcher…

Son ton était plat et trahissait aisément un certain ennui, mais pas un instant il ne quitta l'autre male du regard, qui fini par relever Mugen, y raffermissant sa prise.

-On n'en a pas encore terminé !

Le Kendora semblait bouillonner sur place, mais avant même que le Noah n'ai pu tenter de répondre, un bref halètement se fit entendre à l'entrée de la pièce.

Les iris dorés de même que les bleu se redirigèrent immédiatement vers la porte, puis Les deux hommes se figèrent sur place. Dans la pièce, se tenait une dizaine de chercheurs, ceux qui avaient étés assez courageux ou fous pour ne pas fuir, Lavi, Qui avait été présent au début de leur confrontation, mais qui s'était par la suite éclipsé pour rammener de l'aide dès qu'ils en étaient venus aux coups, ainsi que…

- Je ne peux vraiment pas croire que vous avez pu en venir aussi loin !

La voix d'Allen, sèche, démontrait amplement son irritation, alors que son regard d'argent balayait la pièce. Des décombres étaient étalés partout, au travers des restes de tables détruites, alors que du sang tachait le plancher, les murs et même le plafond. On aurait pu croire qu'une guerre à petite échelle avait éclatée dans cette pièce.

Les yeux argent, emplis d'une fureur difficilement contenue, se refixèrent sur la source de tout cela. Le Noah empêchait difficilement un grand sourire satisfait d'étirer ses traits, alors que son blanc répandait sa colère sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?

Sifflant ces mots plus qu'il ne les dits aussitôt qu'il les atteints, ses iris argentés demandaient des réponses aux deux adversaires. Le regard de Kanda dévia une nouvelle fois du plus jeune, alors qu'un grondement sourd se faisait entendre comme unique réponse. Le musicien quant à lui, fit entendre un soupir, alors qu'il passait une de ses mains grises entre ses mèches ébène.

Le quatorzième adressa un léger sourire à son chéri, tentant de l'apaiser avant d'avoir à tout lui expliquer.

-Je sais tout.

Kanda prit le Noah de court, sa voix résonnant avec une légère tristesse alors qu'il serrait les dents de colère. Son blanc se figea un instant, avant qu'une teinte rosée ne couvre ses joues, son regard déviant vers le sol encombré tandis qu'il s'agitait, embarrassé.

Le Noah retourna de nouveau son regard coléreux sur l'exorciste, celui qui avait osé bouleverser son _neveu_ chéri. Celui-ci ne regardait toujours pas le blanc, fixant le mur derrière lui. Nea du refréner son envie de trancher la tête de l'autre, sachant que cela n'amènerait rien de bon, surtout avec son chéri non loin de lui.

Les tristes yeux d'argent se tournèrent vers Nea, cherchant tout signe de blessure, avant qu'un soupir de soulagement ne s'échappe des lèvres rosées, Allen n'en ayant remarqué aucune. Celui-ci s'approcha un peu de lui, soufflant quelques mots à son oreille.

-Nea, j'ai besoin de parler à Kanda… seul…

Le Quatorzième n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il n'allait pas laisser son pauvre blanc chéri seul avec l'autre homme. Assurément pas. Il ne le voulait pas, mais les iris d'argent le suppliaient de l'écouter, de donner à son bien-aimé ce qu'il désirait. Il grogna, mécontent, mais céda tout de même, sifflant sa réponse entre ses dents serrées.

-entendu…

Dès qu'il croisa le regard hésitant de son blanc, il se sentit coupable, alors continua d'un tont plus doux.

-Ne soit pas trop long…

S'éloignant à grand pas, il sortit de la pièce dans savoir adressé un regard lourd de sous-entendu à l'attroupement posté près de la porte, les sommant de partir eux aussi. Le Bookman-jr fut le seul à ne pas partir en courant, adressant un sourire au Noah avant de partir à son tour, sifflant tranquillement.

Près d'une heure plus tard, le quatorzième marchait lentement dans la chambre, tentant de conserver le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. Son précieux chéri n'était toujours pas revenu et Nea en était à un cheveu de partir à sa recherche. C'est au moment ou il venait tout juste de décider de partir et de mettre une fois pour toute fin à la vie de l'épéiste que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Allen entra dans la pièce doucement, ses iris d'argent trahissant une certaine fatigue et adressant un léger sourire à son Noah. Il était sur le point de demander pourquoi son blanc avait-il prit autant de temps pour simplement parler à l'autre exorciste quand une main se posa sur sa joue à la teinte cendre et de douces lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Finalement, Nea décida que le meurtre de l'épéiste pourrait sans doutes attendre un peu plus longtemps…


End file.
